Home Is Where The Heart Is
by Sonic103
Summary: Brad the Hedgehog loses his home, the forest. His home now in ashes, he sets off to find the culprit, a mysterious blue hedgehog. The only problem is...he thinks it's Sonic!


Chapter 1: That's one way to clear for a new mall...

Sonic the Hedgehog...does that name ring any bells? I'm sure you all have something positive to say about him. Heh...well...I guess I do have something positive to say for him as well. But it's mixed with a lot of feelings. It'll take a lot of explaining...so...sit back and listen up.

* * *

><p>I sighed contently on top of my tree branch. It was another peaceful day in my forest. Small creatures ran about, birds flew around, and I was sleeping in my regular tree. I began to doze off, but was immediately reawakened by a butterfly landing on my nose. I chuckled, and blew it off. I looked around my forest, thinking to myself.<p>

'It's so nice to have such a serene place to live...' I thought. "I'd imagine that other animals out there are more rowdy.' Suddenly, a thought occurred. 'you know...I've never left my forest before. I do wonder what other kind of creatures are out there.' I sighed, and closed my eyes again. I could hear the usual noise...then silence. I opened my eyes and stood up. All the animals had gone missing. Suddenly, I heard a loud crack in the distance.

"What on earth was that?" I asked out loud. I began running, tree top from tree top, towards the noise. I was so used to traveling that way, and I knew the forest so well, I made it in no time. The noise came from a clearing a few hundred yards from the edge of the forest. On the ground, you couldn't see the outside world because the foliage was too thick. On the tree tops, however, you could see past the forest. I've only been on this side of the woods, and the few times I ever looked towards the outside world, all I saw were large gray trees. I never was much of an explorer, and I had everything I could ever need in the woods, so I never bothered traveling to those odd landmarks.

I hopped to the ground, and looked around in the clearing. I figured that some tree fell over, or something. But there was no ruined trees to be seen. 'maybe it was some sort of predator.' I thought. I closed my eyes, and listened intently. Nothing. I sighed, and looked around. "Honestly, what made that sound-" I was in the middle of my sentence, when another loud crack went off again. However, this time, it was right next to me.

The loud noise caused a loud ringing in my ears. I looked towards the source, but I was struck across the face. I flew back a few feet and hit a tree. I fell to the ground, and looked up.

I've seen my reflection a few times in ponds and streams. At first, I was confused. I didn't look similar to any animal in the forest. The closest animal I could relate myself to were hedgehogs, but even that was a stretch. I stood on hind legs, and I had few spines (only five) and I was extremely larger. My body was structured differently as well. My spines were all on the back of my head, my ears were pointy and wide. Also, the fact that I spoke English (and ability I didn't fully understand. I never heard anyone speak it before. Heck, I had never met another being like myself before.

This...thing, looked very similar to me. Although he was blue, and had evil red eyes that bore into my soul. I shivered at the sight of it. It began stepping towards me. All of my instincts told me to run. I stood up, and barreled away, never looking back. A few seconds later, I was punched in the back of the head. I landed face first into the ground, and looked up. It was the blue hedgehog. He pulled out a few black objects, and pressed a few buttons on them. He threw four or five off into several different directions, and placed one down in front of me. I picked it up, and looked at it.

It began to flash different colors, and odd characters were flashing on a screen, constantly changing. Every instinct told me to drop it and run, and so I did.

A few seconds later, just as I began to get my hearing back, there was a loud boom from every direction. Suddenly, fire. Fire was everywhere.

I had experienced forest fires before. In worst case scenarios, some trees would burn down and a clearing would be made. This fire though, it consumed almost the entire forest in a matter of seconds. And the fire was spreading fast towards me. I hightailed it. I knew where I had to go.

"Get out...get out fast..." I said to myself. The small creatures, birds, and even some predators were running for safety. Soon though, I fell behind. The smoke had caught up, and I was having trouble breathing. My vision became foggy. I slowed down. "get...out..." I groaned. Suddenly, a flaming branch fell from a tree, cutting into my arm. I cried out, and fell to the ground. The searing pain was unbearable. I tried to stand up, but I was too weak, so I had to crawl.

"Some...body...help...me..." I said, before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Amy Rose raced after Sonic the Hedgehog, waving her arms. "Soooooooniiiiiiiic! It's me! Slow doooooown!" Amy said, trying to catch up. Sonic had more important things to do, though.<p>

"Sorry Amy, but Eggman's been causing trouble. Catch ya' later!" Sonic said, and he zoomed off. Amy stood there, her hands on her hips.

"Sooonic! You always leave me behind! You never think about how I feel." Amy whined, crossing her arms. She sighed, and began to make her way home.

Amy lived at the edge of Station Square in a small house. Since she lived on her own, she didn't need a larger home. Though she planned to fix it...once Sonic came around, that is. Amy sat at her kitchen table, tapping her foot, thinking furiously. She whined, and placed her head in her hands.

"Oh Sonic, you never slow down...even for me." she said. "I can't believe you would ditch me like that!" she sat up and glanced over at a picture of Sonic on her counter. "Humph!" she exclaimed, looking away from the picture and crossing her arms. She immediately forgot about her irritation after she was reminded of how much she admired Sonic.

"Oh Sonic...I could never stay mad at you." Amy said dreamily, and began to daydream about her blue wonder.


End file.
